


Behind Bars

by Lunarelle



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: A short story in the Fall and Rebirth universe - after chapter 14.  Faith is in prison and Sylvanas comes to visit her.  A bit of fun ensues.  Somewhat of a PWP within the larger story.





	Behind Bars

The prison was dark at this time of day. It was always dark, it was true, but since there currently were no prisoners around, the spells that normally were in place had been lifted. Faith felt no ill effects from being there, save for the memories that haunted her, even now.

She wasn't sure why her stroll had taken her there. She had meant to go to the Royal Quarter, but somehow, she had found herself in the dungeons beneath the Undercity.

Running her hands over the cold bars, she let herself slip into a fantasy, one she'd had ever since she'd spent time here.

"Might I ask you what you're doing here?"

Faith turned around, her mouth opening slightly in surprise.

Sylvanas stood there, wearing her customary leather armor. She didn't have a cloak on, and so her hair spilled freely down her back, brittle as always, but seeming to glow from within.

"I don't really know, Sylvanas," she said softly. "What about you?"

"I came to make sure that we could put the spells up again. There's been an outbreak of thievery lately, and I'm determined to put the perpetrator in here."

Faith knew about the thief. For the past three weeks, someone had been breaking into private homes and stealing valuable crystals and herbs. It was probably a spellcaster, although she couldn't imagine any Forsaken stealing things like that. Not when Sylvanas kept such an inventory in the Royal Quarter for the Magi Corps to use.

Sylvanas looked at her, "You're looking very pretty today, you know," she told her.

"I aim to please," whispered Faith. "You're more than welcome to look at me, anytime you want."

"I'll make sure to do that," said the banshee queen, walking around her and examining her closely. Her hand reached out to touch the robes Faith was wearing, her customary black ones, made of finely spun wool and enhanced with a warming spell so that she wouldn't be cold. Slowly, she took hold of the material and lifted it, exposing Faith's booted leg.

"Would you like me to take it off, my queen?"

She didn't make a sound, instead stepping closer and pulling the robes higher until she could finally see her skin. The beautiful creamy pale skin of her legs.

Faith gently backed away until she was in one of the cells.

Sylvanas' reaction was instantaneous. She leapt, pinning her against the bars and beginning to kiss her hungrily. It was all Faith could do to keep up with her as she dipped a hand inside her underwear, fingering her lightly.

"Oh… Sylvanas…" Faith gasped in pleasure and reached back to grasp one of the cell bars. "Yes… oh yes, my love, yes!"

"Yes what?" snarled Sylvanas, now biting at Faith's neck enough to leave a mark. Her mark. Faith belonged to her, and the entire world knew it.

"Give it to me, baby… please."

A smirk. "Are you sure you want this?"

Faith grabbed Sylvanas' hand and pushed her fingers inside of herself, crying out. Sylvanas looked triumphant for a moment, as she added a third finger, rubbing hard. Faith screamed.

"Ah, that was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Considering how turned on she was, Sylvanas' voice was quite steady. She would need to pleasure herself soon if she was going to remain in control of the situation.

"Ahh, yes… yes, my darling, yes!"

Faith was shaking, on the edge, and trying to remain there. She didn't want to let go too soon, but Sylvanas was intent on getting her to spill her juices. The noise as she shoved her fingers mercilessly into her was like a dog lapping at water, and a second later, she called out her name in rapture. Her release came over her like a tidal wave, and she burst into tears when Sylvanas pulled away from her.

"Shh, there's no need to cry," she said, already unbuttoning her leggings. "I'm still here."

Faith could barely move. As it was, she sank to the ground, her legs shaking too much to support her weight. She was still in the middle of her climax when she crawled over to the former ranger-general of Silvermoon, her mouth finding the sticky wetness between her legs.

Sylvanas placed a hand behind her head, pushing gently to make sure she wouldn't back off.

But if there was one thing Faith enjoyed more than her own release, it was to send Sylvanas over the edge, and she settled into it, shaking still. A tear fell onto Sylvanas' bare leg, and she pulled at her hair, looking down at her. Her free hand wiped the tear from Faith's face before she allowed her to continue.

The queen made a soft noise of pleasure, "That's it," she whispered as Faith's tongue penetrated her, then pulled out to lick at the folds of her flesh. "You always know what to do."

One of Faith's hands moved back to cup Sylvanas' ass, while the other one bumped against her clitoris. Sylvanas shuddered.

"You fiend…"

Faith smiled, her tongue now licking at the spot while her fingers steadily burrowed within her.

"Faith."

She licked harder.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

She opened her eyes, the fantasy fading from her vision.

"Damn it, Sylvanas, I almost had you."

"Almost had me what?"

Sylvanas stepped over to her, "What are you doing here at this time of night? You should be asleep."

"Do you like looking at me?"

"Do I like looking… what's going on?" She looked at Faith a little more carefully, and suddenly burst into laughter, the sound echoing against the walls of the prison.

Faith was blushing, looking anywhere but at the banshee queen.

"You were fantasizing about taking me in one of the cells, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm. I have to say that it's appealing, though I don't think it would be comfortable for you."

"I'm comfortable anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"I don't believe that for a second." She looked at Faith, their faces inches apart, "Come on, let's go have sex."

Faith's eyes lit up, "Here?"

"Upstairs, in bed. Since you can't seem to sleep, I'll keep you awake for a couple more hours."

And so she did.

**The End**


End file.
